


Is This What Love Feels Like?

by dr_glove



Category: U-KISS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nah probably not, Romance, does that make sense, idk its reader insert but not at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_glove/pseuds/dr_glove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could only hope. </p>
<p>[(Implied) Reader x Kim Jaeseop aka AJ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Love Feels Like?

She looked down shyly at her feet, heat rising to her cheeks and piling at the bottom of her stomach, producing a swarming, panicking feeling where it lingered. Quickly, she tried regaining composure when she looked back at the male whose smile was never ceasing. She wasn’t sure why exactly she was so nervous, since she played this situation out in her head a million times in the mirror and on the airplane and on the taxi ride there. But still, the young female found herself struggling for words and stringing them into an intelligible sentence, but unfortunately, had no avail. His beautiful eyes were so mesmerizing, it was almost distracting her from the mission she had planned prior, and his fingers were so thin and nimble that it was hard not to fantasize about them wandering to various places on her body. She could’ve stood there all day simply marveling at his fantastic facial features, and _oh that collarbone,_ but her dream land had immediately turned into the reality of her favorite boys sitting before her, trying to make polite eye contact while not freaking her out at the same time.  
  
“Are you nervous?” The graduate’s voice caused her heart to melt and when she looked back up again, (not quite registering that her gaze had been at the floor once more) she swore that her heart had leapt out of her chest at that point and ran away, far, far away from the gathering of her favorite members.  
  
“Um…” While ‘um’ wasn’t really a valid answer, it didn’t take much for her beloved AJ to realize that she was indeed, very, very vomit inducing, eyes welling from tears, nervous. She curled her toes as tightly as she could, trying to remember that yes, she was actually speaking face to face with the man she had desperately wanted to see and touch and kiss for a few years now, even though all she could do was stutter about how much she loved them all and was really excited to finally meet them. It came out more as a jumbled mess of ‘Please sign this’ and ‘You’re all so wonderful, really’ but it was all she could muster at that point. She planned so much more of the entire conversation in her head that she really wasn’t sure what she was doing anymore. She wanted to ask them – AJ in particular – a very specific request and favor, but her confidence was wearing thinner and thinner with each bashful smile Jaeseop shot at her. She could literally feel her heart throbbing with such an intensity she didn’t even know it could amp up to, even when she had ran with grocery bags in each hand to her apartment. And even then, saying her heart was beating super-fast would be an understatement because it felt more like she needed to be rushed to the hospital as she felt an aching pain at the side of her temple and dizziness start to set in.  
  
She massaged the headache as best as she could before looking up dejectedly when she realized they were done signing everything she wished to have their beautiful signature upon. AJ raised a curious eyebrow at her, as if maybe expecting her to say something. Or as if he had said something a few seconds ago and kind of wanted her to answer. “Oh. I-I’m sorry. What did you say?” The lack of control she had over her words was really starting to get on her nerves, especially since that was one of the reasons she couldn’t get her request across.  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin. “I asked if you had a good day.” The last part of his reiteration had ended with a soft chuckle that did wonders to her heart and many other things for…different places. “Don’t be nervous. There’s no reason to be.” When she reached for the signed poster, he patted her arm gently, making her almost want to jump off a cliff and die just to see if this was simply a very vivid dream that her sleep was provoking. “Alright?” He looked up at her, raising both of his eyebrows, very expectant for an answer.  
  
“R-Right.” His warm hand retreated and settled for the back of her palm instead, and she inhaled sharply. “So, I’ve been…uh…” She quickly averted her attention towards anywhere but him, because she knew if her eyes met his, there was no way her wish would’ve been voiced. Forcing words to say was hard enough as it was, but forcing them to the person who always inspired her and made her smile and made her feel special was like asking a morbid fan girl to not feel _something_ whenever their member of much bias came on screen. “I wanted to ask…” Did her voice just crack? “For a…kiss…” When he didn’t answer as soon as she expected, she added, “Because you guys are named U-KISS, so…” as if that might change his mind if his initial response was no. She kind of hated that she was asking it so daringly, since if _she_ got a kiss, so would the other fans. And not only would it be less romantic and special, it would also waste a whole lot of their time, and the last thing she wanted to do was annoy them.  
  
“Sorry, but I can’t. Even though I’d love to.” She didn’t dare meet his face again, because she knew she might break down into tears if she did. But he gave her a light tap on her wrist when she refused to meet his gaze, and it took a lot of will power to tear her eyes from the doorway to him. The same fingers tapped his lips, as if beckoning her to watch them carefully. She watched them part, and her heart that had decided to drive a race car had suddenly slammed its foot on the brakes.  
  
_Yet._  
  
He nodded reassuringly at her, handing her the signed items she tried not to clutch on to so hard. Scurrying back to her seat, she stared blankly at them, hot blood running through her veins at a hundred miles per minute. When she glanced up to view the members once again, AJ’s gaze settled on her every so often and even lingered for a few seconds before turning back to the given fan at their table. If her world wasn’t filled with lollipops and rainbows already, it sure had turned into a kids’ show full of talking suns and actors in cutesy suits that varied in color. She was in a daze for so long, that the meeting had ended very quickly and yet was agonizingly long as she was highly anticipating what was to come afterward.  
  
Among the calm fans were very many grinning, morbid fan girls, to whom they were immediately ushered out of the building at the nearest exit by various security guards and members who bid their farewell. It seemed that the fact that she was invisible had become a trait that she could finally use to her advantage, since the people filing out of the room hadn’t noticed that she was plastered to her seat. Her eyes scanned the chairs and seats for AJ, but found that he had also been carried away by the crowd of fans. Ah, he probably didn’t mean anything by it anyway, she thought bitterly to herself. After all, he did say yet. Or, rather, mouthed it. Yet can mean various things. It can mean tomorrow or today or next week or…  
  
Next time.  
  
Goddammit, she read too much into it again! Way to go, her over-analyzing character got her nowhere once again! A sob started to make its way up her throat and was practically begging to break through her voice barrier, but she wouldn’t dare let it. No, not this time. Not when her most favorite member of all time had disappointed her. Not when she finally got to voice her request only to be shot down and have her hopes shattered. And especially not when she didn’t even get a chance to wave goodbye to the person she probably wouldn’t ever meet again. Nope, she definitely, definitely wouldn’t…cry…  
  
She wiped furiously at her face, hoping her eyes hadn’t become red under a will of their own. There was no way in hell she was about to have a fan, who might’ve forgotten something in that room, stumble upon her crying because of god knows what. No way at all!  
  
Sniffling loudly, she looked down at her poster and folded it neatly so it could fit inside her purse. Normally, she might’ve held it just the way it was so she wouldn’t have to crease it and ruin its perfect nature, but her mind was malfunctioning, and it wasn’t that she didn’t care; it’s just she couldn’t. Why was she even so disappointed in the first place?! It’s just a simple kiss. It was nothing. It probably meant nothing to him. Nothing at all. So maybe that’s why she was rejected.  
  
“Oh, are you crying? Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you like that.” His fingers weaved themselves through a few strands gathered at the back of his head, and he sighed anxiously. “Everyone had pulled me in, and it was hard to escape…”  
  
“Sorry. I…I’m sorry.” She did her best to shield him from anymore awkward gazes at her tear stained face, because honestly, it was so pathetic that she was crying in front of him! But he did the most peculiar thing after that. He lowered himself so he could see a portion of her face and brushed some unkempt hair that stuck to her face and pushed it to the back of her ear. AJ even took the liberty of wiping her face dry with the handkerchief that he had handy in his breast pocket. He let the piece of fabric settle in her hands and let his lips brush softly against the crown of her head. When she blinked, confusion written all over her face, he positioned his face lower to let the contact travel to her cheek. “You just…” She let her voice trail off shyly, ears ringing and drowning out any response AJ had to offer.  
  
He decided to be a little bold and meld his mouth onto hers and let his hands rest comfortably at the crook of her neck and the jawline that shaped her face. She always imagined how soft his lips would be against hers, but this was just…! Unlike anything she had ever experienced in her entire lifetime. The butterflies swarming furiously in her stomach, the heat that painted her cheeks and the almost comical heart beating sensation wasn’t something she had felt in a long time. She felt like she was in high school again, wondering if her crush had reciprocated the same feelings that she harbored for him. But she knew that at this point, it was way more than a temporary crush.  
  
She was sure that she was in love with Kim Jaeseop.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Requests for any fandom are welcome.


End file.
